


Of Birds, Stars, and Theives

by Ladyalexialasthope



Series: Blue Robin [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Asshole parents, Break Up, Character Development, Demisexuality, Demons, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heartache, Interlinked Short Stories, Lesbian Character, Multi, New Friends, Original Character(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Slow Burn, Stupid choices, Teen Pregnancy, Violence, teen parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyalexialasthope/pseuds/Ladyalexialasthope
Summary: Interlinked short stories about Raven, Robin, Starfire, and her new friend. About how Robin and Starfire broke up. How Robin and Raven got together. Leading her to leave the Titans. How Starfire makes a new friend and started to care for him deeply.Robin x Raven.Starfire x OC. Slow Burn. You skip those part if you want. Random Updates.





	1. Year one: Meeting (Starfire xOC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won’t say that Starfire is in love (cause she’s not) but she sees the good in him. It was her encounters with him is when she wondered if all the villains they faced are bad.
> 
> (Starfire and Apollo are the same age or close to it. This is part of The Blue Robin AU but short stories in how Raven and Nightwing started dating. Also how Starfire meets ‘Apollo’ of course that not his real name. I’m not sure about Nicholas birth yet.
> 
> Robin hasn’t become Nightwing yet and is still dating Starfire. Raven and Robin aren’t dating yet.)

The first time she met him, he saved her from a blast. Kori was unconscious in this strange boy’s arms.

“I didn’t actually think you’ll do it.” a girl’s voice said. “ You do know this goes against our clients’ orders.”

“Who cares what the client thinks? I’m not killing heroes. That brings trouble.” a boy’s voice said. The girl scoffed. “What?”

“ You do know kidnapping a hero will bring trouble right.” the girl said back. 

“We’re not kidnapping her. We’re making sure that she’s alright and then we’re leaving.” the boy said. 

“So we’re leaving her here?” the girl asked in surprised. The boy groaned. 

“Why don’t you make up your damn mi-” Starfire opened her eyes and saw that she was in someone’s arms. She let out a small scream and flew out of the boy’s arms. Her hands and eyes glowed green Starfire looked at the boy and noticed that his face was covered. The girl beside him tilted her head.

“Well she looks alright.” the girl said. The boy shrugged his shoulders.

Starfire lingered on the boy, he doesn’t appear threatening but she kept her guard up. 

“I know. I know.” the boy said before pushing Starfire back with an invisible force. Starfire flew back a bit from surprise. She opened her eyes just in time to see the two teenagers running off really fast. She was going to follow after them the sound of explosions stopped her. 

“Oh no.” she whispered and few to help her friends. Well, she goes to help her friends, she can’t help but think about the boy that helped. And she wondered why he did it.

The second time she saw him, it was with a different girl that makes ice. They didn’t fight each other and Kori wondered if this even counts. They didn’t even acknowledge each other. Starfire and Robin went up against the ice girl while the rest of the team fought him. While Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg fought against him. 

The two thieves mostly kept their distance from the superhero teenagers. Putting up shields, the Titans looked like they were going to win. Then there were explosions from the distance. It broke the Titans concentration and the thieves ran off. 

Robin and Starfire went after them while the rest of the Titans investigate the explosion. Robin and Starfire try to catch up to them but they were way to fast. Starfire was at arms reach until the boy put up a shield to push her back. 

Starfire flew back and watched them ran off.

The third time was when they actually talked to each other and got to know each other a bit. She sitting at one part of the cell and he was sitting at the other. His face was hidden and he looked exhausted. She was exhausted as well and didn’t have the energy to fight in this dark room. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked at the ceiling. The only source of light was the night sky.

“Couldn’t you fly out?” the boy asked. Starfire blinked and looked over to him. “ I mean you’re that strong.Right?” he pointed out.

“ I can’t.” Starfire said while he held up her chains. The boy looked over to her and tilted his head to the side. “These chains bound to the earth and prevent me to fly. Also to use my powers as well.”

“Really?” the boy said with a frown. “I didn’t think you have a weakness.” he muttered.

“Why are you attending to break free?” Starfire asked. 

“Ummm. There seals around.” the boy muttered. Starfire looked at him with curiosity and he cleared his throat. “ I’m not human, well I am but I’m half human.”

“What’s the other half?” Starfire asked. The boy sighed and looked up at the sky.

“ Why do you wanna know so much?” the boy asked her out of curiosity. Starfire blinked and looked up at the sky.

“Cause you saved me and you could’ve just let me fall.” Starfire said. The boy sighed. “You didn’t have to save me.” Starfire watched him shifted in his seat. “Who was that girl that was with you the first time?”

“Someone annoying. Me and her don’t really get along.” the boy said. “The girl that knows how to use ice is my best friend.”

“ So she’s not your lover?” Starfire asked.

“Unless I’m a woman or if she’s drunk. There will be no way she’ll date me.” the boy said to her. 

“Oh.” Starfire said understanding what he’s telling her. 

Both were quiet for a few more minutes. Until the boy spoke up again. “Where you from?”the boy asked.

“Me?” Starfire asked. 

“Yeah, you. I doubt your human cause your skin is orange and your eyes glow green.” the boy said.

“Oh. I came from a planet called Tamerian.” Starfire said with a big smile. “It’s a lovely home and I do miss it. It very far from the earth and you have to be faster than the speed of light. I don’t visit it so much.”

“ Do you have any family?” the boy asked.

“I have..I have a sister but we do not get along.” Starfire said sadly. 

“The boy cleared his throat. “Sorry to hear that.” he said quietly.

“It’s alright. I have my friends and they are my family.” Starfire said with a big smile on her face. “They’re probably worried about me. Will your friend worry about you?”

“When she sees the seals. Yeah but as long as I stay still and not exhausted my powers then things will be fine.” the boy said with a shrug. Starfire nodded and looked at the walls. She was curious about why a few seals will weaken him. She then looked at him. “You still wondering what I am. I am one of the people that is giving your friends a hard time.”

“Well, we’re going to be here for a while.” Starfire said. “ I told where I’m from.” The boy sighed and muttered a few words. “Excuse me.”

“The other half is a demon.” the boy said loudly. Starfire blinked from his loudness. The boy sighed and looked the other way. “Sorry.” he muttered. 

“No, it’s alright.” Starfire said. “You are allowed to express how you feel.” she said.

The boy laughed a bit. Starfire looked at him oddly. “You really are something, red.”

“Red?” Starfire asked.

“Red. Like your hair. It’s a nickname.” the boy said.

“I have a name and it’s Starfire.” Starfire said. She thought about it and smile.“However, I do like the Red.”

“Really?” the boy asked. Starfire nodded her head. “That good, I guess.”

“What is your name?” she asked him. The boy was quiet. 

“I can’t give you my name and I don’t want you to lie to your friends.” the boy said. Starfire deflated and the boy instantly felt bad. He looked like wanted to move but he was chained to the wall. He sighed. “Okay, you could call me …Apollo.” 

“Apollo?” Starfire asked. She stared at him and he shifted uncomfortably. 

“Ummm yeah.” Apollo said. “It’s not my real name but…yeah.”

“ Alright, Friend Apollo.” Starfire said with a big smile on her face. 

“Friends? We’re friends?” Apollo asked. He looked at her for a second and frowned.“I don’t think you’ll want me for a friend.”

“Why not?” she asked with a sad frown. 

“Cause I’m a crook, Red. I steal and I do…other things.” Apollo said to her. “You won’t call me a friend if you saw the things I have done.”

“But you save me, yes. There must be some good in you.” Starfire said to him. Apollo sighed. He looked like he was going to speak until they heard noises from outside. Starfire looked to the door and Apollo looked to the door. “Looked like we’re saved.” she cheered.

“Yeah.” he said while he looked up at the ceiling. Little do Starfire know someone was watching them.


	2. Year one: Break Up (Robin/Starfire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Starfire broke up.

“Friend Robin. I wish to break up.” Starfire said solemnly while looking into Robin’s eyes. Robin blinked and gulped when Starfire said that. The two had been going out for almost a year. In this cold January night, the two had their date but it was quieter and none of them really ate. 

Starfire picked at her food while Robin looked outside. The waiter could even sense that something was wrong and try to avoid their table as much as possible. They didn’t even walk in the park like they usually do. 

This breakup thing was in Starfire’s mind all night, well a month or two. She couldn't remember, all she knew it's been bothering her. She kept thinking that maybe their relationship had hit a rough patch.

They have been fighting a lot lately and they avoiding each other like the plague afterward. Every time they appeared to work it out another problem arose. She knew it was the end after the last hurtful things they said to each other.

Neither one of them even checked to see if the other wanted to make up after that. Well not until tonight that is. They didn’t say a word to each other.

They were open to each other, which was good. Maybe it was the fact that she felt insecure that Robin kept talking missing Raven all the time. However, things got more complicated and Starfire was feeling more anxious and sadder. Robin would get angrier and yell at her. 

They thought it was just the tension so they starting doing fewer things together. Starfire would go shopping and buy herself something new. Lately, she found herself buying jackets for some odd reason. It was something that helped ease the tension which helped. For a few days and later she would want to get a new jacket again. 

Robin would stay in the evidence room or the training room. There will be times he will go out somewhere and come back much calmer than before. 

When they spend time together, it felt forced. Like they don’t want to be somewhere else. Starfire swallowed and try to think of the happy times. 

What happened? Did their feelings change? 

They loved each other so much. Shouldn’t be enough. 

“Alright,” Robin said in guffawed tone. Starfire felt her heartbreak into and she swallowed heavily. She knew this needed to happen be done. It doesn’t make it hurt any less, however. “Let's break up.”

Starfire swallowed heavily and nodded her head. Tears wanted to fall but she kept strong. 

The alarm when off the moment Robin said those words. The two titans looked at each other sadly and nodded their heads. They had a city to protect.

Starfire was the first one to leave and Robin followed after.

\------

They didn’t tell the time right away. Too many things kept coming up. So many robberies, especially with the two new thieves that always. Robin mostly kept himself busy with the case. No one disturbed him and left him be. They probably assumed that Starfire is with him. They didn’t know that Robin was in pain.

He should’ve fought for her. Wondered if it was worth it. Then again they always had this fight and they say it over to each other. 

They didn’t know Starfire was mostly going out every night just to stay away from the tower. Probably just to clear her mind a bit while she went through the breakup. She didn’t want to cry in her room all night and wished things were better for them. 

The only time the team will see them was when the alarm will go off. They will still team up with each other and help but that was mostly it. 

Beast Boy and Cyborg didn’t notice cause they always playing games or arguing. 

Raven noticed that something was wrong but brushed it off as an argument. She didn’t want to get involved with their relationship. She had her own to deal with and it was really taxing on her.

This went on for a month, pretending that everything is normal. The two Titans hide the pain very well and went on with life.

They started to talk to each other again. The feelings they had for each other had lessened and the pain was almost gone. Starfire still went out at night but not all the time. 

Robin still worked on cases and worked out in the training room. 

The team assumed that made up cause all the arguments had stopped. None of them knew that they had broken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter goes by a span of eight years. There no order how this whole goes down cause some of there moments just comes to me. 
> 
> So Starfire meeting Apollo and the break up is year one.


	3. Year 1, I'm Fine (Robin (Nightwing)xRave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after Robin and Starfire breakup. Raven is going through her own break-up.

Raven didn’t expect to see Robin in the living room when she came in. She thought that he would be in the evidence room when she came back. She wiped her eyes and moved to put her hood, she cursed when she felt nothing. ‘That’s right.. I don’t have my cloak.’ she thought sadly. She mentally sighed and goes to the kitchen without a word.

She went over to the cupboard and got out her tea then a mug. She tries to say very quietly and pay attention to making her tea. “ Are you alright?” Raven flinched and looked over her shoulder. She could see Robin staring at her with his arms crossed. He had a deep frown on his face. Raven looked back at her tea. 

“I’m fine.” Raven said quietly while makes her tea. She thought that he was going to leave but he just stayed there.

“You could tell if you want.” Robin mentioned. Raven stopped and looked over her shoulder. “You look like you been crying.”

“It’s nothing.” she whispered while making her tea. “I just had a fight with someone, that’s all. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Robin asked. Raven nodded her head. 

“ I didn’t expect to see you out in the living room.” Raven said while she put water in the kettle. “ I thought you'd be in the training room or the evidence room.”

“I needed a break for the night. So I thought that I’ll watch T.V.” Robin said while watching Raven moved around. “Who did you had a fight with?”

“My boyfriend.” Raven whispered. “ Well, my ex-boyfriend now.” she whispered.

“I wasn't aware that your dating anyone.” Robin said. Raven shrugged her shoulders and started to play with her hair. “ What happened?”

“I...I made a mistake. A terrible mistake.” Raven whispered. She looked at Robin and try to keep a blank expression on her face. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Okay.” Robin said while looking at the T.V at Raven. “ Want watch t.v with me?”

Raven looked at with a raised eyebrow and he smiled. “ Through you want to take your mind off the break-up.” he said. 

Raven wanted to say no but she sighed. “Alright. Why not?” she muttered. It’s better being in her room and feeling sorry for herself. “What are we watching?” she asked him. Robin smiled at her.


	4. Year 1, Meddling Friends (OCS. Starfire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly about Apollo and his home life. You'll know more about him in other chapters.

“Trisha I’m...oh.”Starfire turned around when felt someone touched her shoulder. What she saw was a young man with silver eyes and short messy blond hair. He noticed his eyes widen a bit but he said nothing. He moved his hand away quickly and frowned. “Sorry.” he said. “I was looking for my friend.”

“No, it’s alright.” Starfire said with a smile. The young man shrugged his shoulders. He backed a way from her a bit. 

The Titans decided to have a casual outing after being home all day. Dressed in civvies, Starfire wore a white tank top with denim shorts. Her long hair was the ponytail. She had a huge smile on her face while she looked at the blank-faced young man.

“Do you need any help?” Starfire asked him. The young man shook his head and looked around the party. The place was overly crowded and the party was at some abandoned warehouse. 

“No. I don’t need help. I just want to get home and my friend is my ride.” the blond boy said to her. He looked at Starfire. “You don’t happen to see another girl with a red ponytail around. Do you?”

“No, there are plenty of earth women that fit that description.” she said while looking around. He sighed. 

“I’ll say.” he muttered. He moved to walk away. “ That’s it, I’m walking home. Thanks Red.” he said while he walked away. Starfire blinked when he called her that.

“Do I know you?” Starfire called out. The man stopped and looked over his shoulder. He smiled at her a bit. 

“Probably, I know you. I mean you’re all over the news.” he said with a shrug. Trying not to smile too much. “Maybe you saw me at a pizza place or something.” With that, he quickly walked away.

‘Maybe that’s it.” she thought to herself. However, she can't but think it was something else.

* * *

“I’m home.” the young man yelled while looking around the apartment. He saw a blond-haired girl sleeping with a 6 months year old baby on her chest. The baby looked at him blankly and he smiled. “Hey Skylar. Mommy fake sleeping.”

Skylar made a sound and reached for the boy. The boy smiled and picked him up. 

“Trista tried to trap you again.” the blond girl muttered. The boy looked at the girl, her eyes were sleepy looking at her. 

“Serenity, you're awake." the boy mocked. Serenity showed him the middle finger. Jonathan took a seat on the floor.

“Skylar kept poking at me. I thought I could pretend to sleep but it didn’t work.” Serenity said. “ The kid must’ve known I was faking it.”

“Never worked with me or any of your girlfriends. Why would it work for a baby that has our genes?” the boy said. Serenity rolled her eyes.

“ You never answer my question, Jonathan.” Serenity said. Jonathan ignored her while he played with Skylar. He was cooing sounds and faces at Skyler. “John.” 

“ To answer your question. Yes, she tried to trap me again but this time with one of her friends that still obsessed with her ex.” Jonathan said. “ So I got the hell out there.”

“Which girl was it?” Serenity asked.

“Tammy.” Jonathan muttered. Serenity started laughing. “I hate our friend, Serenity.”

“Hey, she means well. You should just tell that you can’t have sex someone else. You have to get to know first.” Serenity said.

“I told her that. So many times. “ Jonathan said while playing with the laughing baby. “ Right. I told you Aunt Trista so many times but she needs to be an ass.”

“ Hey, watch the words.” Serenity said.

“Sere, it’s us. The boy is going to pick up some words from us.” Jonathan said with a big smile and talked to Skylar. “Right.”

Serenity sighed and lays down. “I got a gig and a lot of money.” Serenity said. “It should be enough for food and rent.”

“For the next year. Did I just got off a gig?” Jonathan asked her. 

“Hey more money the better. You forget we have meta baby.” Serenity said while pointing at Skylar. “We don’t know what or who’s power he has yet. He could destroy the place.”

Jonathan looked at Skylar and shrugged. “Good point.”

“Hey at less she stopped nagging you about the redhead alien.” Serenity muttered. Jonathan shrugged his shoulders. “When was the last time you saw her anyway.”

“Starfire, and I saw tonight.” Jonathan said.” She didn’t know it was me so I got away.”

“Huh.” Serenity muttered. 

“What does ‘huh means?” Jonathan asked her. Serenity smirked at him. “ Whatever.” Jonatahan smiled at Skylar made cooing sounds. Serenity shook her head.

“I’m just thinking that you’ll end up liking her.” Serenity said.

“That’s not likely.” Jonathan said while smiling at Skylar. “ She’s really pretty and all but I don’t see her much. When I do see her, we’re trying to get away from the Titans.”

“Why don’t you talk to her as Jonathan instead of Apollo?” Serenity asked. Jonathan looked at Serenity blankly, “What?”

“I know what you're trying to do. Stop it.” Jonathan said flatly. He looked back, Skylar. "Right. Mommy should stop it. "

“ Hey, I’m curious.” Serenity said while crossing her arms.

“The last time you got curious we ended up with Skylar.” Jonathan said. “The other time, we end with Trista and Cherri for friends.”

“You said that all like it’s a bad thing.” Serenity said.

“One, we’re teen parents now. I love Skylar and all but life just harder for us. Two, Trista is a lunatic and Cherri is one too.” Jonathan said while looking at Skylar. "They would've killed us by now if wasn't for the fact that your a meta and I'm a half-demon."

“I’m surprised you never mentioned me kissing a girl.” Serenity said.

“Not all the times your curiosity isn’t a bad thing.” Jonathan said.

“I got kicked out of the house.” Serenity said flatly. She glared at Jonathan but he said nothing.

“ Oh yeah. That.” Jonathan said looking at Skylar. He was quiet as if he was thinking about it. He shrugged his shoulders. “At less, you know where your parents stands with your sexuality.” 

Skylar made a small sound and grabbed on to Jonathan shirt. Jonathan smiled at the boy. It wasn’t the ones he was forced to make through. Those smiles always come off as creepy and it made people uncomfortable.

“ Why don’t you give it a try?” Serenity asked. Jonathan sighed and poked at Serenity's leg.

“I thought you dropped this.” Jonathan said. 

“Come on. A very pretty alien girl that you saved and you willingly talked too.”Serenity said. Jonathan rolled his eyes and got up. He walked to Serenity’s room put Skylar to bed. Serenity called out. “I mean come on. I won’t mind if she’s the stepmother to Skylar.”

Jonathan can't help but laugh. He called out to Serenity. “ If you like her so much, why don’t you date her.”

“Cause I’m not the one that spoke to her.”Serenity said. “ You're not against the idea.”

“Oh, I’m against it. I’m just letting you talk.” Jonathan said with a big smile. He placed Skylar in the crib and smiled at the boy. He rustled the boy’s hair and watched him sleep. His voice was still cheerful. His teeth were clenched and nostrils were flaring. He leaves the room and looked at Serenity. “ Cause I know the real reason why you're trying to push me towards the alien girl.”

Serenity flinched and frowned. Jonathan looked over his shoulder and sighed. “You’ll have to grieve the break up sooner or later. It’s almost been a year.”he said.

“It’s not about that.” Serenity said with a frown. Jonathan looked at her and looked down at Serenity’s feet. Ice was forming around her feet and it was getting cold. Jonathan then looked up at Serenity with a frown. “What? This doesn't mean anything.”

“Uh huh.” Jonathan said while pushing her out of the room. “Let's not get icy. Maybe you should walk it off.” 

“You can’t just get me mad and tell me to walk it off.” Serenity said with a frown. 

‘I can if it’ll get you off my back about the Starfire girl.Hell person that I happened to talk too.’ he thought to himself. Knowing full well that he’ll get iced if he said it out loud. “ You could buy ice cream.” he said with a shrug.

“I hate you.” Serenity muttered while she left the apartment. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“ At less she’ll leave me the hell alone.” Jonathan muttered. He sighed and goes to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there a reason I'm posting these chapters now. There is some more but mostly Year one. I mean a lot could happen in eight years spanning.


	5. Help (Raven, Starfire and OCs)

“Please friend. We must help him.” Starfire said while she floats in the air. She mostly went to Raven about this instead of Robin. Since their up break back in January months ago things were still hard to talk about. Heck, they didn’t even tell their friends about it yet cause things keep coming up. “He’s in need of our assistance. His family is in trouble.”

“ And why should we believe him Star. He robbed many banks and stole valuable tech.” Raven pointed out.

“But his friend and him truly never hurt any of us.” Starfire said.”You even said so yourself. That these robberies were odd and they avoid hurting anyone. Even the explosion was a distraction.”

Apollo sighed and tried to keep his cool. The other half demon looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Raven blinked and could sense his emotion coming off him like waves. He had so many worries, he was angry, he was upset, and anxious but she sense no desire to lie in him. She noticed a small spark of power coming from him. 

That worried her. He most likely having problems controlling his powers.

Raven looked over to Starfire and sighed. “ Alright.”

“Seriously?” Apollo asked in surprise. He looked to Starfire. The alien girl was smiling at him with a nod. He looked to Raven and then at Starfire. His face was covered with a mask so none of them could see his shock. “She’ll just help me just like that.”

“If Star said that your a good person then I believe her. Besides, for someone that we went up against you didn’t attack us. So it makes sense.” Raven said with a shrug. 

Starfire smiled brightly and hugged Raven.”Star.”

“Thank you so much friend Raven.” Starfire said with a big smile on her face.

“Welcome, now can you please stop hugging me.” Raven said. “We also have to tell Robin. I have no idea why you didn’t go to him first. I mean you are dating.”

“ Me and Friend Robin haven’t been dating for eight earth months.” Starfire said. Raven blinked a few times when Starfire said it so easy. “ Also Friend Apollo and you could relate in a way.”

“In what way?” Apollo and Raven asked at the same time. Apollo being curious and Raven was being emotionless. She had an idea what Starfire was going to say. She was still recovering from the shock that Starfire and Robin isn’t dating anymore.

“Umm, you two half human.” Starfire said. “And..de...something else. Yes.”

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked at Apollo. Apollo tilted his head to the side. Then they looked at Starfire. “Okay. I get it but we have to tell the rest of the team.” Starfire nodded her head and goes to take Apollo’s hand.

“She just like me?” Apollo asked.

“Yes but I believe Friend Raven is more powerful than you. Also she has more control then you.” Starfire said. Apollo nodded his head. “ Then again her father is Trigon the Terrible.”

“Wait? She’s one of Trigon’s kids?” Apollo asked in shock.

“You know of Trigon?” Starfire asked him.

“My Dad kept on praising him since I was a kid. The great Trigon this. The great Trigon that.” Apollo said with a deep frown. “ He was waiting for the world to end. Well it ended then quickly. I was just happy I was in Jump City way before that.”

“Your father is the demon?” Starfire asked.

“My mom summon him and he never went away.” Apollo said with a sigh. He really doesn't like talking about his parents.He don’t like his father and his mother is a love sick basket case.The only ones he does like is his grandparents from his mother's side. If it wasn’t for them talking him in, then he probably never had his friends or Skylar.

Skylar, that little boy was the world to him. If those assholes touched a hair on his head.

“Friend Apollo, you’re gloves feels warm.” Starfire said. He yelped and pulled his hands away from Starfire.

“Yeah, sorry.” he muttered. He puts his hands behind his back. “It get that way when I’m mad. It’s even worse when I’m afraid.”

“What happens if you’re afraid?” Starfire asked. 

“ Ummm, something bad. So it’s best not to touch me.” Apollo said. Starfire nodded her head. 


End file.
